


Forbidden Love

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione falls in love with somebody she shouldn't, but does she really want to end it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

After the war had ended, Hermione thought she would end up with Ron after they kissed during the battle. Fate however had other ideas and pulled Ron from her to be with Luna. They made a great couple, and their different personalities complemented each other well. Hermione, however, could not help but feel alone. 

Harry and Ginny had got back together almost straight after the war had ended, and many of the people she knew were in relationships except her. She had no idea why this was, and thought somehow that she was being punished for not being straighter with Ron before they went on the run. She had thought many times that maybe it wasn’t fate, destiny, or anything else, maybe it was just her. 

She had been that well known in the wizarding community that for a time she did not know whether men were interested in her for herself or the fact she was a part of the ‘Golden Trio’. Since then she decided that she would concentrate on her career, not because she did not want love; but because she thought she would not be able to find it. 

Many years passed in a blur and Hermione could only account for a few dates and even less relationships. She had never once in that time found a person who excited her or someone who made her heart flutter. That is until he walked into her office.

Ever since she had become acquainted with Scorpius Malfoy four months ago, her world had turned upside down. Every time she saw his young, muscular body it sent shivers down her spine. When his eyes connected with hers she felt her heart flutter. She knew that she shouldn’t be having these feelings for someone who had a father the same age as her. She could not be that desperate to become a cradle snatcher, could she? After all what use were the men her age? All the ones she seemed to date became boring and tiresome very quickly and were unable to stimulate her mentally and physically.

Weeks had gone by without even a conversation between them until one afternoon he entered a nearly empty lift. Hermione was the only other person there, and he stood behind her as if a mass of people were waiting to go in after him. After a few minutes Hermione started to feel nervous. She thought she could feel his eyes on her, though she was sure she was imagining it. Why on earth would an eighteen year old guy want to look at her when there were plenty of younger, better looking girls to look at? 

Turning around to look at him she caught his eye. He offered a small, slightly embarrassed smile which she returned. Deciding enough was enough she engaged him in conversation.

“How is it working for the ministry?” Hermione asked.

“Good. I really enjoy working with many different people; you get to learn so many new things and old things too,” He replied. 

Scorpius was slightly taken aback about the fact that Hermione had initiated a conversation, although he did not mind it in the slightest. She had a sweet voice which he thought was like an angels. It was insane to him that he liked a woman his father’s age, but he could not help it. Hermione was completely different from all the other girls he had dated before; she was mature, smart, and naturally beautiful. 

The lift stopped at Hermione’s level and as she was walking out she turned back, “I hope to speak with you again sometime Scorpius, it’ a shame we didn’t have any more time today.” She then strode out towards somebody else’s office leaving Scorpius with mixed feelings.

He was excited that she wanted to talk with him again, but nervous at the same time. What is it she really thought of him? Was she just interested in him because of his father, or was it because she liked him the way he liked her? He wasn’t at all sure but he was determined to find out the next time they met.

Over the next month they had bumped into to each other several times, and each of them wondered whether it was a sign that they should be together, or whether it was coincidence. Hermione leant towards the former of the two, though she hoped it was the latter. 

Hermione had learned from very early on that things happened for a reason, that everything and everyone had a purpose whether it was for good or bad. She believed that something was meant to happen between her and Scorpius, though she did not know what it would be. She was, however, waiting for the Fates to show her the path she was supposed to take.

Hermione found out later that afternoon what Fate had in store for her and Scorpious. They had been in a lift together having a pleasant discussion when the lift got a little full. It was full enough that Hermione was pushed up intimately against him. She could feel every contour of his chest through their rather thin robes and under attire. She felt his heartbeat rise, and saw his breath hitch in his throat. Her mind was swimming for a logical explanation for his behaviour. She had come to the very quick realisation that he liked her, or at least he _physically_ liked her. Hermione found herself physically wanting him, and could not wait until she was out of Scorpius’s company. It was not that she disliked the feelings he was giving her, but she was too old for him and she was at work, and needed to concentrate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months had passed since that day in the lift, and many things had changed between the two of them. That night they had had admitted their physical attraction to each other, and decided that it was best if they got to know one another more personally. They had begun dating in secret, even going into the muggle to avoid the wizarding paparazzi. Hermione had been paranoid that they were going to be photographed together and cause a riot. 

Hermione sat at her desk and came up with a thousand and one reasons why she should not be with Scorpius and put them into a mental list. Most of them came down to own thing; she was old enough to be his mother. She never thought she would actually find someone she wanted; let alone it be someone who was over twenty years her junior and a Malfoy to boot. 

Hermione had tried to rid herself of those thoughts, but even with Scorpius saying that it didn’t matter, they would creep in at the most inappropriate times. She really wanted to be with him, but she was scared of the effect it would have on her relationship with their friends and families.

She knew what she had to do even if her heart was telling her something different. She had to take control of the situation and find some kind of logic in this, though they say that love knows no logic. Was it love between them? Yes she thought so, but it did not excuse the fact that she felt it was wrong. Tonight she planned on telling him that it was over. She had to let him find love with a woman who could bear him children and carry on the Malfoy name, someone his parents would approve of. 

 

A clock chimed somewhere in the main office indicating that the work day was officially over. Hermione, dreading the evening took a long time to pack her things, and found herself stalling to make the time go quicker.

 

Hermione returned home with enough time to take a shower and change. She knew that Scorpius would not take what she said very well. He did not have the temper his father had, but he could get incredibly frustrated when she talked about this issue. 

Hearing a set of keys rattling in the door she knew that Scorpius had arrived.

“Hermione, you there?” he called.

“I’m in the living room.” She replied.

Hearing footsteps she knew he was getting closer, as was her moment of truth. She did not know how to start this conversation with him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked sitting next to her.

Turning to face him she said “Scorpius – “

Seeing the look on her face he knew exactly what she was going to say and cut her off before she did, “No Hermione, I don’t want to hear that. Not now, not ever.” Scorpius said forcefully.

“But – “

“But nothing Hermione, you are everything to me and there is no way I am leaving you because you care about what other people think. If you really loved me you wouldn’t care what anyone says including your friends and family.” 

"I'm old enough to be your mother, Scorpius!" Hermione exclaimed, searching the frustrated eighteen-year-olds eyes that were so much like his father's. 

“I don’t care Hermione!” Scorpius said frustrated. “I want you because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. It doesn’t matter to me how old you are, I never thought about it because I only ever thought how much I wanted to be with you. I thought you were over this?” asked Scorpius.

“I thought I was too, but I don’t know. I cannot help but feel that it’s wrong sometimes. I am the same age as your father; I went to school with him, Scorpius.” Hermione said looking into his eyes once again.

“I know you did Hermione,” Scorpius answered sighing. “But I don’t care what he thinks or what he says about us. All I know is that I have fallen for you, and that I want to be with you. If you don’t want me then tell me and I will walk away and never come back.”

“That’s not what I want Scorpius. I want you too, I...” Hermione gulped “I love you. I am just unsure about how to break it to everyone. I mean with the both of us being who we are there is not one person in the wizarding world who is not going to know about us. Could you cope with it?” Hermione asked.

“I can cope with anything so long as I have you by my side my love.” Scorpius replied taking her cheek in his palm.

“What about having children though?” Hermione asked.

“You’re not _that_ old Hermione, at least not by wizarding standards. You still have a few years left which is enough time for us to have at least one.” Scorpius answered seriously.

“I guess you’re right. I do love you, you know? I just... I don’t know.”

“I know what you mean. You worry too much you know? You need to loosen up a little.” 

Smiling a little Hermione placed her hand in his, whilst he moved her chin up so he could see into his eyes. He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss turned from gentle to passionate in less than a minute. After some time of kissing they retreated to Hermione’s bedroom and gave into their desires. 

Hermione’s thoughts of doubt had been washed away that afternoon and knew that she wanted to be with Scorpius no matter what happened. The dread she had been feeling was long forgotten as she lied content in his arms.

 


End file.
